


The Game of Love

by ScoobyDoosGirl



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Shuffle Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoobyDoosGirl/pseuds/ScoobyDoosGirl
Summary: Penny and her boyfriend have a conversation. I've left the identity of the boyfriend up to your interpretation. This is for the prompt of writing to a random song that comes on your Ipod.





	The Game of Love

**Author's Note:**

> "The idea is you put your iPod on shuffle, and write a short ficlet inspired by each song that comes on (for ten songs.) The catch is you're only allowed to write for as long as the song lasts - typically three or four minutes."  
> Based on the song by Wayne Fontana and the Mindbenders.

"Why me Penny?"

"What?"

"Why me? Why not some more attractive man?"

"Because, I love you. Not some other man. Besides, isn't the point of being human to love someone else?"

"The purpose of man is to love woman?"

"And the purpose of a woman is to love a man. Come on baby, kiss me."


End file.
